Electronic display devices such as televisions, set top boxes, video receivers, and projectors often contain internal television tuners for receipt of digital terrestrial, cable, or satellite television signals. One form of digital terrestrial television signals that is commonly deployed in North America is in the ATSC format, which provides broadcasts of high-definition and standard definition digital television signals using MPEG-2 video coding and AC-3 audio coding. Another form of digital television signals that are commonly deployed in North America is in the Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) format, such as 64-QAM and 256-QAM formats (respectively referring to different modulation forma(s) used in digital cable systems that are decoded by QAM tuners. Electronic display devices often provide the basic capability of outputting a display from an internal tuner or from a set-top box directly on a display screen of the device, and do not include functionality to permit place-shifting, time-shifting, or other forms of remote viewing.